


Sunny Afternoons

by The_Pom_on_30th_Street



Series: 365 project [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Homestuck but it isn't as messed up verse, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Wholesome, listen dualscar with kids lives rent-free in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pom_on_30th_Street/pseuds/The_Pom_on_30th_Street
Summary: Dualscar is finally able to move around freely being healed enough to get his own room. However, he still has a lot to learn about this new planet and he still has to get used to being around other trolls that want to be around him because they can.
Relationships: Orphaner Dualscar/Fernando Castillo, Orphaner Dualscar/Original Male Character(s)
Series: 365 project [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048799





	Sunny Afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> Fernando and Dualscar is just Dualscar becoming a dad against his will because Fernando's kids are now attached to him.

Dualscar walked through the hallways looking for Fernando. It was the first day he woke up not in his “sick” room. While he enjoyed the new room there was something slightly off when it came to being upstairs with the others. He still felt like a stranger despite them being trolls. “Where the fuck is everyone.” He frowned as he looked around. It was night, typically everyone should be awake by now. He sighs as he sits down on the couch running a hand through his hair. He didn’t enjoy the eerie quietness of the house, he was so used to the loudness of his ships and people constantly moving. The quietness put him on edge. It was similar to when-

“What are you doing?” he heard a small voice say. He looked over seeing one of Fernando’s daughters looking at him. He saw the fuchsia eye and shivered. It must have been the eldest one. “It's morning?” He frowns seeing the PJs she was wearing. “No, it's nighttime.” She frowns as she walks past him and does tippy toes to fill up her water cup. “What do you mean it's night the sun is not up?” She nods “Yeah it's cause the sun is not up.” She nearly falls back but something catches her from the shadows and she sips her cup. He frowns his face flushing here was this child that barely looked two sweeps and she was talking to him as he was stupid. “The sun means nighttime child. I don’t understand why you think this is night.” She shrugs as she goes back upstairs to the second floor. Dualscar let out a small huff before watching her go. He shivered seeing her shadow move a bit. So far from what he seemed the eldest made him feel unnerved. He shakes his head as he sits back down on the couch. 

He waits for a few minutes listening to the noises in the house, the shuffling movements, and the opening of the door. He sighs and gets up heading back upstairs. He entered his room and stripped down to his boxers folding his clothes. He placed them on the dresser top before crawling back into bed. It took a while until he went to sleep due to it being what was supposed to be morning and because of his bioluminescence turning on because of the dark. 

He woke up with a disgruntled growl as he heard footsteps walking past his door and mummering. He tried to curl back up but his door opened. “Hey,” Fernando said as he walked in. “it's too late,” he growled, making Fernando laugh softly. “I forgot that you aren’t used to being awake during the sun being up.” Dualscar frowned as he looked at him from over the blankets. “How can you stand it. It could kill you.” Fernando shakes his head. “There are some mages, not troll mages but other ones that have gems that can give certain immunity to the elements. One of them is a sun gem. It's typically used for more medical purposes but for us, it provides enough immunity against the sun.” Dualscar blinks “do you wear it?” Dualscar frowned as he sat up trying to see any sort of jewelry on him. “No, it…well it used to be inside of me.” He blinked. “It is placed inside via a surgical insertion and it heals overtime before dissolving and infusing within the body.” Dualscar nods frowning slowly “I see.” 

“If you want I can get one scheduled for you?” Dualscar nodded “Yeah I mean I don’t want to be the only one left out.” He huffed. Fernando smiles a bit yeah. “Well, you can borrow an umbrella in the meantime. I’m making breakfast.” Dualscar nods as he gets up and out of bed. Fernando looked away. “Call me if you need anything” he leaves. Dualscar sighs watching him go before getting dressed again. He let out a yawn still feeling tired. His body not used to being up this late. He sighs as he slipped on his boots and headed outside. He walked downstairs seeing the eldest play with the other two girls. He smiles a bit seeing the other daughter pick up the grub and hug it. It was a bit strange seeing something so caring when it came to grubs, he frowned, remembering his own childhood and how he was the only child in a ship filled with people who couldn’t care more about him. The eldest turned and looked at him, he stared back at her for a bit before he broke eye contact. “Intense kid.” 

“She is a sweet kid though.” He jumped as he turned around seeing Ben. “Is that the only way you greet great people by scaring them?” He snarled. Ben laughed as he shook his head. “I guess it's a force of habit.” Dualscar snarled before turning into a growl feeling Ben pat his back. That caught the attention of the girls which caused Cadence to start crying. Fernando frowns as he pokes his head out from the kitchen “If you two are going to fight you do it outside.” Fernando snapped. Ben pulled away from Dualscar and almost went pale “yeah yeah.” He raised an eyebrow “you’re scared of him?” He smirks. “Trust me a pissed-off Fernando is more dangerous than any pissed-off high blood” Dualscar scoffed “Yeah right.” 

“He will poison you slowly trust me.” He huffed. Dualscar rolled his eyes as he headed into the kitchen. Fernando was wearing an apron and mixing up something in a bowl. He rolled his eyes. Fernando was practically the perfect image of a jade blood, he hardly doubted that he could be anything but dangerous. “Do you need anything?” Dualscar shook his head “No, do you need help.” He said as he washed his hands. “Sure do you know how to make an omelet?” 

“Yeah.” He opened the fridge and pulled out a few eggs before breaking them into a bowl that Fernando gave him. He pours a bit of water before mixing them. He hums as he listens to classical music on the radio. After a few minutes, one of the girls walked in before falling. They started crying before Fernando wiped his hand on the apron and went over. “Miley” He frowns, picking her up. Miley sniffs as she presses against him. “What is wrong?” Miley shakes her head and hugs him “Miss you.” Fernando laughs “darling I’m just right here you don’t have to miss me.” Miley whines as she leans against him. “How about you help me and dualscar cook?” Miley looked at dualscar before burying her face in her dad's neck. Dualscar huffed. “I’m hurt.” Fernando smiles “Don’t worry she is just shy.” He said as he bounced Miley. Dualscar nods as he goes over to her. She peeks out a bit from her dad to look at him before hiding again. He smiles and holds out his hand. She looks at it before she paps it gently. Fernando smiled as Miley turned around and looked at him “fish.” she makes grabby hands to his gills. He laughs “Sorry Miley but you can’t touch that.” Dualscar ruffles her hair. She gaps and does the same motion on top of his hand. She makes grabby hands at him. Dualscar gently picked her up. She curls up and nuzzles the front part of his neck. She makes a chirping sound. Dualscar blinks before petting her. “See she is already warming up to you,” Fernando said as he went back to cooking. Dualscar smiles as he watches Fernando bouncing Miley. 

After a few more minutes Fernando had finished cooking and Dualscar was helping set the table with Miley. Fernando takes off the apron and washed his hands before he heads out. Dualscar set Miley in the highchair which made her start to fuss. “Hey it is okay” he sits next to her. She calms down a bit before babbling as Red and Cadence walk in being held by Fernando. Ben walks in with Candy with a smile. “You and Dual cooked?” Ben said sitting across from Miley and Dualscar. Dualscar nodded as Miley started to grabby hands at the food. Fernando smiles as he sits down before they all start eating. 

When they finished eating Candy and Ben washed the dishes as Fernando went downstairs to take care of patients while Dualscar focused on taking care of the girls. “This is cad” Miley smiles as she points to Red. “and big sissy.” she smiles as Dualscar nods. “I’m Red and it's Cadence,” Red said as Miley claps. “I see.” He said as Cadence wiggles over to him. He holds out his hand for her to sniff. She sniffs before crawling onto his lap. He blinks as Red relaxes. He smiles as he pets her. This shouldn’t be happening kids should be running away from him not trying to all fit into his lap and sleep. He starred as Miley curled around Cadence holding her while Red was leaning against his chest. He watches as they fall asleep. He still keeps his eyes on their rising chest. He smiled before he leaned back and relaxed. It wasn’t until an hour later that they woke up. Dualscar slowly wakes up seeing Cadence wiggle around on the floor. She let out a scree hearing him waking the others. “Hungry?” Cadence scree. He got up and picked Cadence and Miley up while Red got up and walked beside him as they walked to the kitchen. He got out some bread before making sandwiches. 

He fed Cadence making sure she ate slowly while Red and Miley ate the sandwich drinking water. He hums watching. “Are you hungry?” Miley said, holding up a piece of another sandwich for her. He shakes his head “I am fine Miley.” She nods as she eats her sandwich. Once they were all finished Miley made grabby hands for him. He picked her and Cadence up before walking out holding the door for Red. “Let's go outside,” Red said as Cadence scree. “Um, I need an umbrella.” He frowns “I can’t be in the sun.” Red runs to the front of the manor before coming back over with a purple umbrella. “Here.” She smiles. He nods, taking it as Red leads him to the backyard. He follows and opens the umbrella as he steps out. He made sure only to stay in the shadows. Miley and Cadence both tried to wiggle out of his arm. “It's okay they can be in the sun.” Red smiles as she walks around in the sun. He nods going on his knees before putting the girls down. Cadence crawls out and onto the sun before rolling over screeing. Miley smiles as she waddles around. He smiles watching them sitting down trying to stay under the shade already provided and using the umbrella to cover anything that was not. He didn’t notice the door had opened until he heard thuds against the grass and the girls letting out excited screams and laughing. He tensed up and went to get up before he saw Red hug the white beast. He blinks “Don’t worry Lucy is fine.” Fernando sat down next to him in the sun. “Lucy?” He nods. “He is a service dog for me and my others.” Dualscar blinks “Whats a dog.” Lucy looks over and barks. “It's a barkbeast.” He laughs. Fernando nods leaning back. Miley and Red managed to get up while they ran over with Cadence crawling over. Lucy went on Fernando’s lap and nuzzled his while the girls hugged him. Dualscar gently petted Lucy who turned around and licked his hand. He laughs petting Lucy more. Fernando smiles as he watches. Cadence scree as she went under Dualscar’s hand huffing. “Hey hey” Dualscar laughs as he pets Cadence. Cadence chirps rolling onto her back content. “Thanks for watching them ya know.” Dualscar blinks as he looks at Fernando. His mouth went dry as he saw Fernando’s content and relaxed demeanor. His eyes went down to his mouth which was curled up in a small smile. He was so used to seeing people sneer or look at him with hatred, most of it was granted, however. He nods “anytime.” He smiles back a bit feeling his cheeks flush hoping Fernando wouldn’t notice. “You know I think the girls like you.” he smiles as Cadence was asleep against his hand. “I guess so.” He smiles as pulled the sleeping grub onto his lap. Fernando leaned against his shoulder, Dualscar tensed up. He knew he should push Fernando away; he was already starting to feel similar to how one would be at a flush quadrant but for whatever reason he didn’t. He lets out a small chirp and relaxes as Red and Miley wiggle out of their gasp and continue to play with Lucy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a kudos and comment if you did :)


End file.
